


чёрный ящик

by CarlBach



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Experimental Style, Gen, Identity Issues, Imprisonment, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlBach/pseuds/CarlBach
Summary: Столкнувшись с господином Никто, Бюро Нормальности нашло способ блокировать его способности. И теперь господин Никто ищет способ не стать Эриком Морденом. Может, вы ему поможете? пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста





	чёрный ящик

помогите помогите помогите

меня называют объект номер восемь восемь восемь восемь они говорят что это число бесконечность что оно помогает держать меня в камере мне говорят что меня звали эрик морден (они каждый раз приводят девушку и говорят что это милли что она хочет со мной увидеться они каждый раз приводят новую девушку как будто я могу забыть какой она была когда меня бросила) на самом деле меня зовут никто говорите об этом только никому то есть мне поверьте мне это очень важно поверьте в меня тогда я расскажу вам историю про меня и вас и она обязательно сбудется честное слово (где белая комната раньше любая дверь могла стать дверь в белую комнату в белой комнате было всё что угодно мороженое гремлин второй носок убийца кеннеди песня которая никогда не надоедает я хочу туда мне нужно обратно) просто поверьте в меня только и всего я талантливый парень я этого заслуживаю и всё изменится если вы все не перестанете надо мной смеяться на каждого из вас упадёт с потолка по наковальне и мы посмотрим кто будет смеяться последним (они не стали смотреть даже модель того робота зачем кому-то смотреть на тебя теперь ты не никто ты ничто ты пустое место) потому что нет ничего более нелепого чем ваши заплывшие жиром трусливые фашистские рожи ничего более нелепого чем попытки распихать по клеткам тех кто однажды превратит вас в арт высказывание вроде унитаза из которого растут цветы потому что искусство может сделать что то красивое даже из таких уродов как вы а сами вы можете только убивать и унижать (что за нелепый костюм сказал агент форсайт усмехнулся и добавил что никто оказывается просто эриком морденом в форме с номером восемь восемь восемь восемь почему белое пространство послушалось его если должно было слушать только меня) средние во всём людишки подлизывающие ублюдочному начальству ради чувства собственной значимости и кофе на пару долларов дороже хотя на самом деле в глубине души вы прекрасно знаете что никогда не станете особенными потому что до усрачки боитесь проявить себя хоть как то и оказаться под ножом человекокосилки бюро следующим так кто из нас заперт я или вы (никто не заперт вернее никто заперт вернее я заперт помогите помогите помогите помогите помогите послушайте меня я не эрик морден я гораздо лучше я дам тебе всё что хочешь если ты подумаешь о белой комнате и впустишь в неё меня

потому что разум есть предел


End file.
